


Dawning Bruises

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign





	Dawning Bruises

 

 

**A dim dawning light filters through the dark caverns. Soft breaths slips through parted lips. Arms stretching out and legs tangling together as flaccid flesh swells to life.**

**Electric blue eyes drift open to watch the delicate rise and fall of his ion's chest. Leaning over in reverence a gentle kiss presses into a tender neck only for it to go unnoticed. Probing the area with a soft pliant tongue then licking the erogenous zone before diving in for a bite should get his attention.**

**There is a hitching of air before a startled voice asks "Ada?" Another set of eyes the color of rich lapis blue blink open.**

**"Hmmm." Thranduil hums blowing on the saliva slick love bite, smirking in immense satisfaction at the site of the bruising flesh. He felt the shudder of his son's body and hear a stutter struggling past his lips and especially feels the rising member burning his skin he so look forward to playing with. Thranduil moves smothering Legolas with his body, sinking down on top of him.**

**Seeming unfazed by the painful wake-up call Legolas invites him into his warmth and guides his Ada to his lips. A devilish smile creep across Thranduil's face barely able to control himself he captures his wet lips in a deliciously deep kiss.**

**Eventually the King's sultry voice breathes into a sensitive ear, "Good morning my Leaf."**


End file.
